wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
Commander Peepers
|image = CommanderPeepersOfficial.jpg |voice = Tom Kenny (English) Diego Brizzi (Latin America episodes 1-5) Alejandro Graue (Latin America) |occupation = Right-hand man of Lord Hater |first = The Picnic |last = |home = Skull spaceship |allies = Lord Hater, Watchdogs |enemies = Wander, Sylvia, Emperor Awesome, Fist Fighters |personality = }} is Lord Hater's advisor, main henchman alongside Lord Hater's minions, the Watchdogs in Wander Over Yonder. His first major role was in The Prisoner. Physical appearance Peepers is a small creature who has an eyeball for a head with a red iris, a small torso and talks without a visible mouth. He also wears black with red gloves and boots, and a black helmet with a big lightning bolt on top. Without his helmet. He looks a little bit shorter than the Watchdogs. Personality He's a loyal minion to Lord Hater and seems willing to do anything Lord Hater's commands. He, at times, is sometimes smarter then Lord Hater, sensing danger ahead as Lord Hater mostly ignores him. When Lord Hater ignores him or when Wander and The Prisoners the three greatest bounty hunters to do so, until Wander and Sylvia escaped. Relationships Main Lord Hater Although these two aren't friends, ("The Prisoner") they get along quite actually good, Peepers encourages Lord Hater to try and take over the universe but at the same time, Peepers wants evil to spread throughout the galaxy because of him. ("The Bounty"), and Hater got mad at Peepers for failing to capture Wander and Sylvia multiple times. ("The Prisoner", "The Bounty"), such as zapping Peepers with lasers from his fingers and Peepers embarrassing himself part of Hater's megamix, and they may have also disagreed on how to get rid of Wander and Sylvia ("The Brainstorm"), but these two are getting along really pretty good. Wander Peepers does not like Wander, as proven in "The Prisoner" and "The Bounty" as he tried to capture Wander, he thinks Wander is a "wandering weirdo" ("The Prisoner", "The Fancy Party"), he also even tried to get rid of Wander in "The Fancy Party" which proves that Peepers does not like him. Sylvia Peepers and Sylvia's relationship, looks like it's not good, they are rivals, if Peepers is up to no good, Sylvia stops him just in time. ("The Prisoner", "The Birthday Boy", "The Day", "The Fancy Party") Others Watchdogs The relationship between these characters are unknown, but they will do whatever Peepers say, (just like with Hater). Westley Their relationship is unknown, but they have talked over the phone, and Peepers was one of the people sad about Westley's "death". Appearances Season 1 * The Picnic * The Greatest * The Good Deed * The Pet * The Prisoner * The Little Guy * The Bounty * The Birthday Boy * The Day * The Brainstorm * The Fancy Party * The Void (in the animatic) * The Date (possibly) Season 2 Trivia * Peepers is voiced by Tom Kenny, who did voice work for Craig McCracken's previous projects The Powerpuff Girls (as the Narrator and the Mayor), and Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends as Eduardo. His most famous role is Gary the Snail, Patchy the Pirate and the titular character (SpongeBob) in SpongeBob Squarepants, and also voices Scoutmaster Lumpus and Slinkman in Camp Lazlo, ''The titular character (Doraemon) in Viz Media's dub of Doraemon, The Ice King in ''Adventure Time, Dr. Two-Brains in Wordgirl , ''Jake Spidermonkey in ''My Gym Partner's a Monkey and Teslo Flain and Seismo from Mixels. * In French, he is called "Commandant Mabille". * In Polish, his name is "Komandor Gałka". '' * ''In Latin America, he is the first character to have a different voice actor: Diego Brizzi (episodes 1-6), and now, Alejandro Graue. * In Spain, he is called, "Commandente Avizor". * In Italy, he is called "Comandente Occhio" (Which means Commander Eye) * It should be noted in The Prisoner He completely doubted haters thoughts of him being a "sly cunning devious tricksters" , But in The Little Guy it is one of the first things he points out. * In most episodes, Wander calls Peepers "Mister Peepers", but he calls him "Commander Peepers" in "The Bounty". * In episodes that are focused on him, Peepers has his own theme music. Andy Bean once confessed that it is simply a minor key version of the Mexican folk song "La Cucuracha". He also said it's one of his favorite things he composed for Wander.http://whethervane.tumblr.com/post/74244550411/noveltymusicservices-a-delightful-graphic *He might appear in "The Date", as at revealed in San Diego Comic-Con 2014, Craig McCracken confirmed that Peepers was inside Lord Hater's ship waiting to blow up a planet. Quotes *"This planet is now under the control of LOOORD HATERRRRRRR!!!!!!!!" - First line, "The Greatest" *"Sir! Sir! Sirrrrr!!!" - Commander Peepers trying to get Lord Hater's attention, "The Picnic", "The Good Deed" International Voices Main Article: List of cast members in other languages Image Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Hater Army Category:Male Characters Category:Species Category:Animals